Mating
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Peter always thought of that silly human girl that hung around the pack as someone who he would take to the next level. He just never realized that she may want it too. Girl!StilesXPeter


Mating

Disclaimer: I don't own, though I so wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Hale sat still as can be as he watched Stiles Stilinski, the bumbling girl that trailed behind the asthmatic boy that he had bitten some time ago. Derek had gotten mad at him and demanded he got out of the house for the night before he quote 'rips his throat out with his teeth' end quote. Peter, valuing his perfectly scruffy neck, walked out calmly and ended up sitting in the tree that happened to give him a perfect view of Stiles.

She was currently drying her hair with a towel. She got out of the shower just moments before he had arrived. She was dressed in a large t-shirt that showed quite obviously that she was not wearing a bra, though Peter had no complaints.

While she seemed one of the most tomboyish girl in Beacon Hills, she still had the long brown hair that grew now to her ass, which was plump and refreshing to look at. Before he could fully appreciate the image of her, she took her hair in hand and pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head. That also suited her just fine. Her body had changed from the okay girl body to a very interesting female body. Her breast had grew to at least a DD since he had met her.

It was a dark summer night and the cooled air traveled through the cracked open window enough that he could see Stiles shake quickly. She turned and went to the window, not seeing Peter sink back to cloak himself in the darkness. She closed the bottom of her window and then went to close the top, pressing her top half to the cold window. The only reason he knew it was cold because he could see her nipples hard as rock against the glass. Peter smirked and watched her struggle.

Searching around, he noticed another window adjacent to hers and leapt to crouch on the window sill silently. It was her father's room and the man was nowhere to be found; most likely at his night shift.

He slid in the window and silently walked towards Stiles's room, finding her still pressed against the window. "Having trouble, Stiles?" He saw the reaction instantly. She squeaked and flailed as she turned to him, red faced from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, creeper wolf?" She scowled when she realized it was only him. She crossed her arms on her chest, which didn't help Peter's dirty thoughts at all about her.

"Just checking in on my favorite human. Is that so wrong?" He asked as he walked towards her, hands linked behind his back. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, seeing as I am the underage daughter of the Sheriff and you are a something-over-the-legal-age-limit, if someone sees you here, you can get arrested, you idiot!" Stiles rolled her eyes and went to cross the room, moving to go around him, but Peter grabbed her.

"If only people were that observant, my dear Stiles. No one knows I'm here, except you, of course." Peter said as he trailed his eyes down her body.

"Eyes up here, bub." Stiles growled, sounding very much like a werewolf herself. The older man grinned.

"Why? You have such a delectable body. Why should you hide it?" He said seductively, pushing her towards her bed. She stumbled along with him and as her knees hit the bed, she fell ungracefully backwards. The large shirt she wore rode up and her tight black lace panties were now visible. "And such a taste in underwear that I had no clue about." He chuckled.

"Peter! Stop being such a creep!" The girl tried to get up, but Peter had plans to keep. He quickly gripped both of her wrists and held them above her head. He spread her knees as he placed himself against her core. He could smell the musk of her arousal. It made his dick twitch in delight.

"You know, if you would just tell the truth that would be great." Peter said as he licked his lips. "You're body betrays what you really want, my dear Stiles."

Stiles scowled at him, rivaling his nephew with the intensity. She was red-faced as they were pressed together. He leaned forward, just centimeters away, letting her chose what was going to happen. Breathing out of her nose in annoyance, she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning her head to the side.

"There, that's all you get creeper-wolf." Stiles said as she blatantly avoided his eyes.

Peter smirked and chuckled lowly. "Now, now Stiles. That wasn't a kiss. I'm surprised at you. Don't you want your first kiss to be worth wild?"

Stiles whipped her head back to him and gave him a death glare. "I already had my first kiss, jackass! I don't-"

He cut her off, smashing their lips tightly together. She squeaked and although it was an opportune moment to get inside her mouth, he let go of her lips and continued to press open mouthed kisses on her lips. Every word she tried to get out was blocked as he covered her mouth over and over.

A few moments passed when she stopped talking and Peter let her arms go. He expected the hands to smack him in the face, fruitlessly trying to harm him, but there was nothing. Stiles was even more so flushed then before, but she wasn't fighting it.

He smirked and pressed one last kiss to her mouth before leaning back, letting their front halves break apart, but keeping their hips tightly pressed. He could feel the tension in her legs as he gripped her thighs and opened them a bit wider, grinding his hips into her.

"Peter…" The way she said his name made him groan in pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, Stiles. I going to wreck that virgin pussy that you taunt all the pack members with. The sweet pure scent of you will be covered with my cum." He may have gone overboard with explaining exactly what he planned on doing to her, but at least he didn't lie.

Her face was beat red and the flush migrated down her front. She still did not make any indication that this wasn't what she wanted, her body was speaking for her. Her nipples were clearly seen through her shirt and he could feel the dampness against the front of his pants. He could smell the sweet fragrance that emitted off of her.

He gripped the collar of his shirt and ripped it off his shoulders. He flung it somewhere in the room and didn't bother to check where it had ended up. He could see her wide, lust filled eyes take in his chiseled body. She swallowed and he couldn't help but think of how it would feel to have her swallow around his engorged cock.

He slipped off the bed slowly and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He wore no underwear underneath, feeling more free then having any on. He closed his eyes at the succulent scent that slammed into him as he felt her eyes rake over his body.

Even at this intense moment, she apparently was able to crack a joke, "You would have made millions as a porn star." At least, she was right.

Most men have amazing bodies, but lacked in what a female really needs; a big cock. Sure there were average sized guys and they did just fine, but Peter was in the few exceptions that deserve rewards. His cock jutted out, slightly up at ten inches. The head was plump and flushed an angry red. The width, as he had checked for ha-has, was around five inches.

He was quite the specimen.

One hand reached up to touch him, but he backed off. "Ah, ah, my lovely. I showed you mine, so it's your turn now." Peter taunted. Stiles bit her lower lip and dropped her hand.

"I would feel better if you took it off… Peter." Her voice was low, but with his sensitive hearing, it was like speaking plain as day. He grinned cruelly.

"Do you have any special attachment to this shirt?" He asked, gripping the bottom of it. The girl blinked and shook her head in confusion. "Good." With that, he ripped the shirt down the middle, letting the shredded pieces fall to her sides. "Beautiful…" He whispered, his eyes taking in the whole picture.

Her waist was tiny and toned from lacrosse practice and running all the errands for the pack. He groaned at the sight of her breasts, still slightly bouncing with every breath and movement. The skin just above her perk nipples were flushed with her blushing skin and he couldn't help but notice a black mark on her right side, under her breast. He went to get a closer look when her arms covered herself. He glanced back to her face quickly, seeing her face turned away. He didn't say anything, but as she began talking, he didn't have to.

"It's the only tattoo my dad allowed. I got it when I was sixteen." She said lowly. "It says 'live for me' in Polish." It did indeed. He placed his hand gently on her arm and guided it away from the writing; Dla mnie żyċ. He didn't have to ask what it was for.

"You're such a beautiful lady. Why do you hide?" He asked, prying them away from an uncomfortable situation. Stiles seemed grateful, but also highly embarrassed.

"I'm really not." She said as she turned back to face him. "Maybe you're just blind."

"Super vision, remember?" Peter joked back. She huffed and rolled her eyes. As she was distracted, he snuck a hand down to her groin and slid one finger across the dampness of her underwear. She sucked in a breath and clenched her hands in the sheets. "However, I still cannot see through clothing, so we'll have to take this off."

He hooked a finger around the piece of cloth on her clit and pulled them down and off her legs. While her legs were still in the air, he pushed them up and had her knees by her head, opening her.

"Peter…" She murmured. He shushed her and bent down on the bed. His lower body was almost hanging off the edge, but he could deal with it. He pressed a small kiss to her hood, which was cleanly shaven. He inhaled the musk that she emitted, groaning and eyes rolling back. Slowly, he placed kisses down her hood and he could feel her tense as he got closer and closer to her core.

And there it was.

She was beautiful, pink and wet. She was thoroughly shaven, which Peter couldn't help but appreciate in a woman, or soon-to-be woman. He could see the wetness leaking from her core and he wanted it. Diving in headfirst usually worked for both of them in many situations, but this one spooked her. She tried putting her legs down and clenching them, but he held her still as he licked, sucked and devoured her.

"Peter!" She screamed in pleasure. "What…" She couldn't form many words and ended up just making sharp noises and tiny mewls.

"You're delicious, my lovely. Just how I envisioned it." He complimented, lips smeared with her juice. Giving her one last swipe of his tongue, he picked himself up and placed his erection at her entrance. While she was distracted with the pleasure of before, he nudged his head against her wetness and felt her tense up. "I would relax if I were you. This might hurt."

With no other warning or prep, he began to slowly enter her, feeling her insides slowly loosen as he move on. She cried out and her hands came to grip his forearms tightly. He felt a little resistance at her virgin wall, but pushed through easily. He could see her biting her lip and could feel the muscles in her hands strain to bruise him for the pain.

When their hips finally met, he felt her loosen her grip and breathe deeply. He was fascinated by her. The way she toke him was like she was made for it. She didn't scream or tell him to stop like some women have in the past. He knew he had made the right choice.

He was seated fully when he finally stilled. She was breathing heavily, her chest bouncing with every breath.

"Peter… move." It was as much encouragement as Peter needed. He backed up and thrust back in, giving her no time to really feel empty. She gave a gasp every movement and her insides grew tighter as he went faster. A few moments in, Stiles had let go of his arms and gripped the sheets of her bed. Using his newly freed limbs, he made her legs press higher into her chest, trapping her breasts together.

It didn't take Stiles long to cum, her lips forming an 'o' as she let out a lovely moan. Her insides strangled him, his eyes fluttering shut as he got the exact tightness on his cock he loved. He let her ride out her orgasm, letting her fully appreciate his gentlemanly actions. Most men wouldn't have cared if she had reached her peak. Peter wanted to ensure it however.

" _Peter_ …" Her voice was pleasantly breathless and he could feel himself give into her calling him. He pulled out and quickly rubbed himself off onto her stomach, mostly spilling over her lower stomach and hood.

He honestly never was this pleasant with any girl that he fucked with. He wouldn't have cared if they came or if they wanted him to pull out, he just did as he pleased, but this girl-this _human_ girl-made him think twice of his decisions.

"Well that… was an experience…" Stiles was able to say. Peter chuckled; he had no doubt that she would be able to make a joke in the face of death if need be.

"Good for your first?" Peter raised a sculpted eyebrow at her. She was still lying in the prone missionary position he left her in, skin dried with his cum lingering. He felt himself stir once more.

"Good? It was great, phenomenal… honestly not the way I had expected it, but…" Stiles answered, sitting up slowly. "Thanks… Peter." She looked him deep in the eyes and then dropped her gaze, cheeks returning to the pink hue that he was determined to keep on her body for as long as possible.

"You are most certainly welcome, Ms. Stilinski. Anytime you want." He turned with a smirk and bent over to gather his clothes.

"Anytime?" The one word that could have condemned her for life. He was already itching for her again, he had promised her that he would wreck her and cover her in his seed, but the small incentive that she had enjoyed him made him think he could get her to do it again or even crave it enough later on that she would go crazy for it.

"Of course, anytime." He answered without turning. He heard her get up and wobbly made the way over to him. She took his hand in hers and pulled him around. He let himself be moved, becoming flush against her body. He could feel her soft breasts resting on his upper pectoral muscles; she was only a few inches shorter, but the inches counted.

"What about now?" She asked. Her hair was a mess, the bun had come undone and the long plait had fallen around her face and down her back. It was a curly mess. Her eyes, however, were clearer than he had ever seen.

"Are you sure about that? Aren't you sore?" He played the kind gentleman.

"You don't have to play that game with me, Peter. I understand you far more than you think. I know this is a game to you and honestly…" She gazed at him with arousal. "I don't mind playing it with you."

He grabbed her face and melted their lips together. She gripped onto his neck and tried to press herself as close as she could manage to. He let go of her face as soon as her arms were linked across his back and he hefted her thighs onto his hips, crushing themselves together. She moaned into his mouth.

Using one hand that couldn't help but wander to her dripping core, he rubbed the lips on the outside, feeling her legs and arms tighten over the sensation. Working them together, he braced her against the wall behind her door and guided himself into her. She let go of his mouth, throwing her head back into the wall with a soft thud.

"Fuck…" She whispered.

"That's what I plan to do dear." He said back as he leaned her against the wall and held her hips. He angled himself just right so that he could pound into her and watch as her quivering pussy struggled with the new position. "It's so tight, isn't it?"

Stiles nodded frantically, breathing hard as she tried to grip onto something. She was losing what little control she had on the situation. Holding up one leg and curling his hand down, he could still play with her clit, rubbing and pinching it.

"Peter! Please!" She choked out, finally looking down at his hand. She seemed mesmerized at the movement.

"Please, what? Harder? Faster? Do you want to cum? Do you want me to cum?" He baited her, knowing that at this point, she could want any one of those

"Anything! Everything!" She leaned into to kiss him and he granted the gesture.

"Good, then-" He paused and listened. The very familiar sound of a car pulling into the driveway was heard. Stiles, of course, didn't hear it and whined as she moved her hips against him. "Shush!" He placed one hand on her mouth and pushed himself as much as he could fit into her and felt her shudder. He grinded his hips in hopes to distract her.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff was home.

Stiles immediately freaked out, trying to get away from the wall, but Peter held her there. He shushed her again and as they both listened and watched with baited breath, her father came into her room, pressing the door open further, but covering more of them. For a few moments, neither of them could see her father, but then he appeared in the crack of the doorway, leaving.

"Must be at Scott's. I'll call her later." He mumbled to himself.

Stiles and Peter stared at each other in what could only be described as intense relief. Stiles did not want her father to walk in on her losing her virginity, especially to a very much older man than her. Peter did not want her father walking into what was very much considered rape of a minor. He wasn't really into being caught.

Peter grinned when he heard distinctly downstairs the TV turn on and a can open, the faint smell of beer in the air. He gave Stiles a naughty look. "Guess you'll have to be really quiet, huh?"

Her eyes went wide and she tried to speak, "Peter-" but the older man gripped both hips with his large hands and pulled out only to slam back in. Stiles slammed her own hands upon her mouth, stifling the shriek that would have surely alarmed her father that she was not a Scott's house and was currently being fucked into the wall.

"Just think about us, Stiles." Peter whispered to her. She had her wide eyes trained on him, wincing once in a while as he hit a sweet spot. "Think about how I'm making you feel… how desperate you want to scream out in pleasure… think of how sore you're going to be tomorrow after I'm done with you… I told you, Stiles…" He leaned close to her ear, loving the shiver that went down her body. "I'm going to wreck you."

He pried her off the wall and she made a small yelp when she had to leap forward to catch herself onto his body. He carried her to the bed and let her fall back onto it. "Peter…" She whispered.

"Yes, Stiles?" He looked absolutely feral.

Stiles swallowed the lump in her throat. On one hand she was extremely horny, not to mention a bit sore, but she felt deep inside her that she needed whatever this man was giving her. She spread her legs and slid a hand down to her core. His sharp eyes followed her every more and watched with lustful hope as she slid two fingers into herself. She gasped, feeling much looser than she remembered herself. Though, looking at him, it wasn't hard to see why she was wide open.

"That's a good girl, Stiles… Deeper…" His voice egged her on. She felt embarrassed, but as she watched him grasp himself at his base, she realized that she was affecting him more than she had originally thought.

"I would feel a lot better if it was you inside me and not my fingers…" She said, feeling brave. The older man chuckled.

"Of course, I would love to. However, I feel as though there's something missing." He stated. He sauntered over and laid on her bed next to her. He gave her a feral grin and patted his lap. "Hop on, sweetheart."

Stiles, red faced but determined, moved to sit on his lap. Peter's cock lay flat against his stomach. Peter gripped her hips and slowly moved her nether lips over his length. He could feel her wetness coating him and he watched as she slowly began moving herself.

"Don't forget to enjoy the ride, Stiles." He commented. He let go of her hips and put them behind his head. Stiles glared at him and a picture of an annoyed kitten came to his mind, however he reframed from chuckling. He didn't want her to stop their fun.

Stiles shimmied backwards and used her hands to guide his rigid member into her leaking core. Her face relaxed and he could see her visible shudder as he slid in. She gave herself a moment before she started rocking back and forth, dragging out the pleasure.

"Peter…" She whispered as she placed her hands on the sides of his legs and used them to pull herself up and push back down. She rode him slowly, loving the stretch he was giving her. "Fuck… So good…"

"That's it, Stiles. Keep riding." He instructed. He took one hand and started to play with her clit as she moved. She moaned softly as he pulled and pinched. Her breast were almost hypnotizing as they moved together. "I can't wait for you to be covered in my cum. You'll look beautiful."

She stared him in the eyes, pupils blown out. "Why wait?" She said.

It was like something broke. Peter grabbed her and pinned her to the bed as he began pounding into her. Her hands went to her mouth as she almost screamed at the sudden change.

"I was going to be nice, Stiles. Give you a chance to remain as innocent as possible after I fucked you tonight, but you've proven to be just as slutty as I imagined." He spat. He watched her breasts bounce harder and her legs tremble as he thrust into her as roughly as possible. "I guess you're perfect for me." He said quietly as she tightened on him.

"I'm… I'm gunna…" Stiles rasped out as she felt herself coming undone once again.

"That's it, Stiles. Cum for me so I can wreck you like I promised." At those words, he felt her pussy tighten and he let himself cum inside her. He watched her face as she felt his essence release in her warmth.

He pulled out, a string of cum from both of them connecting. He was still a bit hard, so he moved up and pulled a few before completing himself on her face and chest. She gasped when his cum hit her.

He backed up a bit, but she leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the tip of his dick. He grinned as he lazily stroked himself into her mouth and she opened her lips so sweetly. He pushed his dick in her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue.

"You like the taste of my cum, sweetheart?" He asked. Her face became incredibly red, but she nodded. Her fingers scooped up some and he could see in the window that she pushed her fingers inside her dripping pussy. "Want me to eat you out and share?" She swallowed around his dick and he pulled out.

He pushed her legs up and smirked at the wonderfully arousing sight of her once virgin entrance successfully cream-pied. His cum was dripping out of her and he could see her muscles working to keep it in. He dove in, lapping at the mixed juices. After sucking her almost dry, he met her mouth halfway up, as she sat up to pull his face to hers. They shared the juices, tongues tangling for the taste.

He grinned into the kiss as she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. The rest of the night was spent rutting against one another. Cum was swapped multiple times. Stiles ended up cream-pied twice and eaten out the same. She learned to deep throat and that she loved the '69' position. She learned she loved riding his face and that he almost instantly came when she offered herself with her legs spread.

The last time they were fucking, she was lying on her back, holding her legs up and to her sides. She had already cum and he was filling her pussy by stroking himself with just the tip inside her. She could feel his spunk entering her and her eyes nearly rolled out of her head as he finished. He pushed himself in once to ensure that his cum made it in deep.

He stood at the end of her bed, staring lustfully at her wrecked body. She panted as she let her legs go and they dropped to the bed.

"I have to leave soon, but don't think for a second that I won't be watching you eat yourself out." He said with a proud smirk. Stiles smiled back before licking her fingers and then putting her hand into herself.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Peter." She said. She would never dream of much else anymore.


End file.
